A plaster generally comprises a plaster body having a support and an adhesive layer laminated on one surface of the support, and a release film detachably attached on the adhesive layer. Moreover, a percutaneously absorbable drug is contained in an adhesive forming the adhesive layer.
Among such plasters, there are ones in which the adhesive together with the drug overflows out from an outer periphery of the plaster body. If such a plaster is sealed in a conventionally common flat packaging bag, then a problem arises in that the adhesive becomes attached to the inner surface of the packaging bag, and hence the plaster adheres to the packaging bag.
As a packaging bag for resolving this problem, one has been proposed in which a large number of small projections are formed over the whole of the inner surface of the packaging bag so as to reduce the contact area with the plaster (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 2814185).
However, even with a packaging bag such as that described in Japanese Patent No. 2814185, adhesive sticking out of the outer periphery of the plaster body cannot be prevented from contacting the projections, and hence the adhesion still occurs, and thus removing the plaster from the packaging bag is difficult.